Violet Bent Backwards Over The Grass
Violet Bent Backwards Over the Grass is the upcoming debut book by American singer Lana Del Rey. A poetry collection featuring "13 longer poems" and several short pieces, the collection will be Del Rey's first published work and will be independently released sometime in 2020. Del Rey has said on several occasions that she hopes to release the book for $1 (USD) as she finds her thoughts "priceless". In December 2019, Del Rey announced that an accompanying spoken word album will be released in January 2020 in anticipation of the book release. Half of the proceeds of the album will be used to benefit organizations dedicated to Native American land conservancy and rights protection for indigenous people in the United States. Following a delay due to personal problems, the album will be released in February through Interscope/Polydor. Background and development Since her musical beginnings, Del Rey has expressed how she has been inspired by poetry, with Walt Whitman and Allen Ginsberg being instrumental to her songwriting. Del Rey has written several poems which she has used as spoken monologues in her films and music videos, the most notable being the lengthier, melancholic pieces featured in the films Ride (2012) and Tropico (2013), the latter of which she also recited poems from Whitman's Leaves of Grass. In 2018, Del Rey announced her intentions to release a book of poetry. She explained how following some writer's block while beginning work on Norman Fucking Rockwell! (2019) in 2017, she had begun writing poetry. Shortly afterwards, Del Rey revealed she would be binding the book herself and be selling copies for as little as a dollar. When asked why the book would be so inexpensive, Del Rey replied "because my thoughts are priceless." The book will feature photographs taken primarily by Del Rey. During her promotional cycle of Norman Fucking Rockwell!, Del Rey described the book as consisting of "thirteen long poems", though she has teased shorter pieces on social media since, including "Never to Heaven", "Happy", and "Quiet Waiter-Blue Forever", among other pieces. The track listing on the back of the standard CD for Norman Fucking Rockwell! features a typewriter-like font in reference to Del Rey's poetry offerings throughout the year. Confirmed poems * "Never to Heaven"https://www.papermag.com/lana-del-rey-poem-2634482035.html * "All You Have to Do is Change Everything..." (stylized in title case) * "It Comes In Waves" (stylized in title case) * "The Land of 1000 Fires" * "Violet Bent Backwards Over the Grass" * "Quiet Waiter-Blue Forever"https://www.instagram.com/p/BupT-ukjffF/?hl=en * "Past the Bushes Cypress Thriving" (stylized in title case) * "Happy" (stylized in title case) Album | venue = | studio = | genre = Spoken word | length = | label = Interscope, Polydor | producer = | prev_title = Norman Fucking Rockwell! | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = White Hot Forever | next_year = 2020 }} Violet Bent Backwards Over the Grass is the upcoming seventh studio album by American singer-songwriter and poet Lana Del Rey. The album will be released in February 2020 through Interscope and Polydor. Del Rey originally intended to release the album on January 4, but delayed the release due to personal reasons. She has described the record as being "gritty". Background In correspondence with the book, Del Rey announced her intentions to release a spoken word album as well. Del Rey said in an Instagram livestream that the album would also be $1 in price and that 50 percent of proceeds would benefit charities supporting Native American land constancy and protecting indigenous rights in the United States, with the charities rotating every couple of years following the release of the record. Release Originally, Del Rey had intended to release the record on January 4, but following some personal problems including being robbed, she delayed the release until February. While announcing the delay, Del Rey referred to the record solely as Violet. It is unknown whether or not this will be the new title of the record. References Category:2020 albums Category:2020 books Category:American poetry collections Category:Interscope Records albums Category:Lana Del Rey Category:Polydor Records albums Category:Spoken word albums by American artists Category:Upcoming albums Category:Upcoming books